


Free like Rain

by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, pinning, remrom - Freeform, weed mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease
Summary: A fic of what Peach is feeling told by the feeling of Roman sanders for his friend Remus
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Free like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: unedited because I don’t want to.

Roman sat in the vehicle at a red light. It was raining cats and dogs outside, practically flooding the streets making every pothole a huge puddle.

He was going over to Remus’s house. They are to hang out and watch netflix and just chill. No not the sexual stuff, even though Roman truly wishes it was. But it’s not. 

The music played loudly in his vehicle. So loud that a normal person would complain about possibly loosing their hearing. But not roman. No he was listing to what remus likes to listen to. Remus’s music style. It was so different from his own yet some how the same. 

He watched as the rain splattered against his roof. And all he could think about was remus.

He wanted remus.

Sexually? Yes.

As a friend? Yes

He wanted to touch remus. He wanted to hold his hand.

He wanted to kiss his lips.

He wanted to hold remus. He wanted- no! Needed to keep remus safe.

And there was nothing in his life that could ever make him feel this way.

Was he crazy? Maybe. He's only met remus 6 months ago, but it felt like they have always been together. As if they have grown up together. As if they were the same person.

The light turned green and roman pressed on the gas. 

He shouldn't be speeding. But there was nearly no one on the road. The music mixed with the rain. 

Roman closed his eyes for a second. Not too long because remember he is driving. 

He wanted to get high. No he doesn't. He wouldn't do a single drug in his life if its not prescribed. But remus has gotten high. Remus gets high all the time. He sometimes smells like straight weed. Thats the closest to getting high roman will ever get. 

But what was he feeling right now? Right now he felt high. High off of emotion? Maybe. 

Remus felt like a drug to roman. 

Roman was most definitely crazy. 

He pulled up in front of remus’s house. He grabbed his phone and ran to the door. 

His legs felt weak. He was so close. So close to seeing remus again. He needed this. 

He rang the door bell. 

Remus was amazing. He was cool. He was what people called edgy. And most people back in highschool thought that remus was a weirdo. That kid with problems. Someone who wasnt completely there. But remus was a lot more than what people where giving him. Roman knew this.

Roman knew remus was amazing. 

The door opened and there standing in front of him was a half naked remus. 

“Yo” he was greeted. Roman walked in, kicking off his wet shoes and followed remus down to the basement. 

“We should watch this netflix series called bonding. It seems interesting” remus says. Roman nods his head in agreement, not trusting his own mouth to work correctly. 

Remus popped a fry into his mouth. “Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, im good” roman replied. He was not ‘good’. His heart was betraying him, going 1000 miles an hour. He just wanted to touch remus, but he had no reason to at the moment. He wanted to be one with remus. He just …. He needed help.

The show started and roman wasnt really watching. Instead he was gaing secret glances at the other 19 year old. 

Remus paused the show.

“Ok, whats up. Talk now” remus demanded. This caused romans breath to hitch. 

God he loved remus so much. He was so…. Roman couldnt find the words to describe what he wanted. Remus was just so… yes.

He was everything and anything roman ever needed or wanted.

“Theres nothing up” roman lied. Remus didnt buy a single part of it. He looked roman right in the eye, or at least tried to. Roman looked away quickly. 

Meeting remus’s eyes? Fuck no. he couldnt do it. 

“Roman?” remus asks. His name falling from the others lips, thats all roman wanted. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Is there something you want to tell me?” 

There was silence. It felt so deafening to his ears. He couldnt do this. Nope. roman jumped up. “Sorry. Ive gotta-” roman started as he fumbled his way up the steps. Trying to find his way to the exist of the house. To get out of there. He couldnt breathe. It wasnt a bad couldnt breathe like he was trapped in a airplane that was crashing, but instead a couldnt breathe that hurt but also he wanted and enjoyed. Point is though, he couldnt breathe and he needed out now. 

“Roman” remus called after him but roman was already up the steps and sticking his feet back into his shoes and out the door. 

“Roman” remus called again. He stopped roman outside. It was still raining and he was still half naked. He didnt even bother to put on his shoes. He was bare footed in the rain as he reached for romans arm pulling him around aggressively. “Please dont leave, i like you. Youre the only one who understands me” 

Roman stared at remus. He was surprised. Remus. His green and white hair lights mixed in the strains of dark brown. Soaking wet from the rain. The rain running down his fair face. His pink.. Puckered lips. Remus was just so hot. 

But his words. His words are what surprised roman the most. “I-” roman starts unsure of what to say. He couldnt breathe. 

Remus was touching him. He was asking him to stay. He liked him. He liked him! “I like you too” roman says. 

“Then why are you leaving? I dont want you to leave. Please dont leave me like everyone else”

And the realizing thought came crashing back in on romans heart. This is why. He cant be in love with remus. Remus saw him as a friend. Remus was attached to him, his best friend, because everyone else has left. They all left violently, making remus wake up in a sweaty mess and endless tears. Roman couldnt do this to remus. He had to be his friend. He couldnt be more than his friend. He couldnt protect remus in the lovers romantic way but instead as a friend. And it hurt. It really did. He wanted MORE than just as friends. But he couldnt do anything about it now. 

“Please dont” roman says. And remus’s face drops. 

“Youre leaving?” remus asks. 

“No i mean… “ roman takes a deep breathe. His lungs getting the oxygen needed. “Im not going to leave you remus. Not now not ever” roman says. 

“Then whats wrong?”

Roman didnt know how to answer. 

Everything is what is wrong!’ he wanted to scream. But he couldnt.

He wanted to lean down and kiss remus. He wanted to be one with him. So fucking bad. 

He shook his head. “Nothing is wrong” he says. Tears swelling in his eyes. “Go back inside before you get sick” he was pulling his arm from remus’s hand. 

“Roman! Please!”

“What? What do you want remus? I just want to go home” he says. 

“Please i cant- i font want to be alone tonight. My thoughts.” remus says a bit softer. And if roman wasnt use to how remus speaks then he probably wouldnt have heard him but he did. "please just stay the night. roman?"

roman stud in the rain. he looked at everything but remus. he wanted to sink into the ground, going to hell would be more pleasurable than aching for something he couldnt have. but he couldnt leave remus. not after he practically begged him to stay. he couldnt do it to him. so instead he nodded his head.

"ill stay the night" roman says. his words numb to his own ears. remus eyes grew wide. 

"really? you're actually staying?"

"yes"

remus grabbed romans hand and pulled him inside. 

they were touching again. something that roman wanted. remember? he wanted this. but why does he hate it? why does he hate being around remus? he loved remus's smell of weed and musk but he also hated it. he hated how sexy remus looked as he ran his fingers through his hair because they both got drenched. he hated how remus was so comfortable around him that he stripped while in the kitchen. roman needed out. he couldnt....

he just wanted remus. 

"here" remus handed roman a towel and fresh clothes. "roman. I don't know what wrong, but i hope youre ok. and i want you to know that I'm here for you" remus says pulling roman into a hug. his body dry and warm, holding on to a wet clothed roman. 

"I'm fine" roman said out loud. he looked straight ahead of him. Out the window of the kitchen to the rain that poured from the sky. rain that was free to do as it pleased. something, roman couldnt do. at least not with remus. 

1490 WORDS  
Im going to honest with you, idk what i wrote. This is based off of true feelings. If you're confused, dont worry im confused too.


End file.
